


The 8th Wonder of The Earth

by princeruu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Dorm Life - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeruu/pseuds/princeruu
Summary: The lines in ATEEZ are clear, bold, italic, underlined. Like the loud line, the giant line, the roughly 172 cm line, the no line line, the bass line, and the thot line. The few lines that aren't clear may or may not interfere with their activities like the dance line, maknae line, and the line between Wooyoung and San.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 30
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Recently i got into ATEEZ and i just love these dorks. I'm sorry for any OOC-ness but i tried to make this as relate able as possible so please enjoy! comments and kudos are appreciated!

The dorm system will never work for everyone equally. Everyone knows that. And so does Jung Wooyoung.

The sole reason this dorm system kinda works for him is that within this 1 year of post-debut buffering longevity, there were no urgent need to call for ambulance, fire fighter, or the police. And Wooyoung, from the deepest part of his heart, feels thankful for that. His mind, however, has been visiting his old DVD collection of The Big Bang Theory. It isn’t that bad actually, provided that they have unlimited food budget and are allowed to have freckles every once in a while, but everyday isn’t always sunshine and butterflies.

As Wooyoung drags his 20 year old ass over to the counter top, a familiar hiccough resonates through the corridor connecting a certain somebody’s room to the kitchen. Their youngest, despite his godly belting on and off stage, has this probably habit probably complication to clear his throat like once every 5 second or something. Wooyoung doesn’t actually mind but his misophonia always tries to knock some sense to him that hearing those hiccoughs 500 times a day isn’t healthy either.

The kitchen is still empty. It is 8 a.m. after all. But he can’t help rubbing his growling stomach. Last night’s training session proves it’ll only get harder after debut. He is already prepared but his body barely keeps up. Wooyoung rummages through the pantry cabinet to fish out a small saucepan. The faintest crumpling sound he makes while messing up a little with a pack of ramyeon seems to bug not only him because he hears Jongho’s hiccough for probably the 78th time today, and it’s still 8 a.m.

Water flows through the faucet, permeating a cheap plug in purifier, to the aluminum saucepan. While boiling the liter, Wooyoung slices a lemon he bought 2 days ago and fills his water jug with it and tap water, letting them infuse in harmony. He shakes his peanut themed jug lightly. His second jug since Mingi practically messed up his first one. Like who the hell makes 1,5 liter of instant coffee?? The forever lasting coffee smell makes even peanut cries. Wooyoung gives it another shake and seriously considers to pour Jongho a glass.

“Good morning…” is their usual greeting that lasted for only like a week since they started living together. They soon realizes that the same amount of energy is more beneficial for any upcoming physical activity (some would say military training) rather that saying something that everyone will soon forget and gain nothing from. And that’s exactly why a ghostly Hoongjoong just passes by, eyes barely open, and smelling like last week’s laundry Yunho forgot to dry. Wooyoung guesses that the leader just got back from his studio. That overachieving son of a beat.

Where is the drama you say? It’s 8 a.m. and only Jongho’s 3rd octave hiccough is heard? Wooyoung starts to think that the rest of them are dead.

BANG!

“GET THE FUCK OUT OR I’LL KILL YOU!!”

And Wooyoung lets out a sigh of relieve. They didn’t die.

The voice is muffled, probably half asleep. If he try a little harder he might be able to guess who’s ready for some blood but he doesn’t really care.

All of a sudden, there’s a tap on his shoulder. A familiar long finger. Wooyoung sucks back his sigh of relief.

“Wooyoung-ah come here for a second, we need to talk.”

Where’s the drama you say?

~continued


	2. Chapter 2

It feels like honey dripping through Wooyoung’s carefully sculpted earlobes. Just as viscous, slimy, and sticky. The talk about how musty the whole laundry room became even after a whole week can never seem to let go of him.

“I already said it’s yunho not me, hyung!”

“But it’s your clothes”

“Yunho lost a bet!”

“But you have to clean your own things, Wooyoung-ah”

Wooyoung spends all the time convincing their devilish clean freak who won’t take ‘no’ until his ramyeon becomes cold and soggy he might as well dump it on Seonghwa’s face without hurting his visual.

“Ah Mingi Mingi Mingi come here and tell hyung our bet last week!”

He says, doing his best maintaining the sentence in a whole due to his habit of stuttering whenever he is overexcited or flustered. Over the kitchen top, an unsuspecting Mingi, still in his oversized nightware supporting an unbelievable bedhair, turns his head lightly with a humongous question mark on his face. Wooyoung can still hear the toilet flushing behind the obviously still disconnected man.

“Ah just come here.” He drags his friend closer. “Tell him our bet, hurry, hurry!”

“Ha? Hm.. ah. Kim Hongjoong cleaning the toilet?” A timid and innocent (but clearly amused) smile blooms on his face. Slowly but sure his raucous morning ballot becomes clearer and bouncier as he clears his throat.

“Not that one! Yunho’s bet!” Wooyoung slaps Mingi’s back

“Erm.. Ah! The bastard still owe me a foot massage!” Being the second tallest member of the group, Mingi’s 'longer than your mom’s lecture' legs step far exceeding Wooyoung’s meek outreach and soon goes out of sight. So the poor guy sits there for half an hour more enduring Seonghwa’s legendary “roll twice at the beginning and the end” which aside for the dorm’s floor can also wipe Wooyoung’s sanity clean.

After actually writing down “i, wooyoung, pledged to not forget to hang my laundry even if it’s -20 deg outside” in his worst possible strokes and stick it to the refrigerator with a butt shaped magnet Yeosang bought in the Hollywood, Wooyoung grumpily dumps his ramyeon and the rest of his lemon to his protein shaker and label it “Wooyoung’s banana smoothie, don't drink!”. At this point he doesn’t care anymore who gets it because the rest of the members are all equally greedy, and lazy, and deserves a penalty drink.

“The hell you did to deserve the butt, hyung?” A light sound chirps behind him, still hoarse but a lot better thanks to the infinite hiccoughs.

“Nothing” Wooyoung barks and stomps past his bro, frustrated. Today may be a generally less busy day but a recording is due tomorrow so he stops and turns his head.

“You seriously wont want my banana smoothie, Jongho-yah”.

~continued


	3. Chapter 3

“Yunho”

A tall, lanky pair of legs jolts in panic when Ateez’s tallest hype man Yunho hears the least sound he would want to hear this month. At this point, he would rather talk with the CEO about anything rather than talking spongebob with Wooyoung.

“Uh oh yeah?” He even presses the universal pause button in millisecond regardless how close he is to defeating the dragon of El Dorado.

“Change room with me this week.” Wooyoung’s tone is flat and edgy, but soppy enough to make Yunho worries about him a little while unplugging his laptop after making sure he has enough battery.

Everyone knows that silent people are the worst when they get angry. And only Wooyoung and Jongho withstood the aftermath of Yeosang’s banana smoothie wrath. Of course the banana smoothie was solely Wooyoung’s part but he can’t deny that one time he forgot to hang the laundry was entirely Yunho’s fault.

“Is it okay if i use your bed?” He asks meekly.

“Just change the sheet. On the top drawer.”

So Yunho scrambles fast. He decides that it’s best to get going immediately seeing the rare look on his friend’s eyes. He also takes mental notes to behave while rooming with Yeosang for the week.

——

Well at least Yunho knows how to have a certain disposition. Wooyoung doesn't have to dig deeper into his friend’s facade to know that the man feels at least the last bit guilty. He throws his pillow on the bottom bed and opens a book he has been trying to read for the past month, completely ignoring the many plushies that are looking down on him with eyes wide open and emotionless smile.

Flipping the same page over and over again, Wooyoung finds that literature really isn’t his forte at the minute so he throws his book away, plugs in his headset and turns to shuffle the music in his Ipod. He lets the mumbling words from his headset blend in his ears and strangely soothe his inside. It is not Yeosang’s smacks and kicks that hurts him. They have been friends for too long to smack and kick when they’re angry. They did hurt a little but it hurt a whole lot more when Yeosang got back from the recording with folds on his forehead and went under the cover as soon as he got back to their dorm. The worst thing is that he missed Yeosang’s antique of flying his drone or just wiping his plastic model while singsonging before he went to bed.

Wooyoung can’t bear the thought that his silly, stupid, and meaningless prank might hurt his best friend even for the slightest bit. He should’ve remembered that Yeosang isn’t good with lemon.

Creak

While Wooyoung completely misses the sound of the door creaking open, the sharp ray of light penetrating the dim room signals him to further pull Yunho’s duvet cover over his head. Whoever it is, he is not in the mood for human interaction.

It takes several minutes before Wooyoung feels someone weighing in around him. In these cold December nights, any kind of warmth is basically acceptable and who is he to reject such calming presence because this person kind of understand, kind of effortlessly showering him with comfort. This person doesn’t ask questions, just seeping in over the blanket and nuzzling. Someone said that having a cat can reduce the risk of heart disease and Wooyoung can relate to that at the moment. It seems like he is not not in the mood for human interaction after all.

“Woo, it’s cold, let me in.”

Choi San, Choi San, the 8th wonder of the earth.

~Continued


	4. Chapter 4

  
In contrary with his image, Wooyoung is not a playboy. Nope, he is not a cherry boy either. He had had his fair share of hormonal escapade amid his busy schedule.

His first love was a girl next door. Like every teenage protagonist in comic books, 10 years old Jung Wooyoung thought that there was only one girl for him and wrote their initials on the back of his math notebook. The girl waved at him and he felt like his heart was going to burst. She gave him a birthday present (because his mom hosted a birthday party in his house) and Wooyoung thinks that he still keeps her hand written happy birthday card under his bottom drawer. That is how far his first love goes.

In middle school, Wooyoung got his first girlfriend. She was a classmate. They exchanged ‘i love you forever’s, held hands, kissed on the cheek, and Wooyoung’s hand itched a bit but his healthy mind didn’t think that a couple of 14 years-olds should go any further than that. They broke up because Wooyoung said she was weird when she wore lipstick.

Wooyoung’s first sex took place when he was a trainee, with a fellow trainee. His former agency might not have any female trainees but he had more than enough friends to be invited to a mixer where fellow trainees shared all the beefs and sexual tensions and would shut up about it. She was oh so goddamn gorgeous and Wooyoung thought that she was out of his league but probably he himself is now slowly but sure crawling to be on top of everyone league?

His first sex was awkward and a little bit painful but he was sure he masked it alright. He also had several casual intercourses with several other pretty trainees but still maintains communication with his first. The last time they met and went all the way was exactly before debut. He is sane enough to literally keep his hand for himself once he signed his contract.

Now Wooyoung remembers all the feelings and efforts he spent on trying to get to know his exes. He is experiencing these all over again. He knows that Yeosang knows how he felt about their last scuffle. And being friends for 5 years really elevates Wooyoung’s spot in front of Yeosang’s door of forgiveness. However, as the members with the least line, they both understand how much they are being overprotective with their sometimes almost nonexistent lines so truce doesn’t come easy. The days are filled with Yeosang breadcrumbing here and there. Wooyoung can already see his friend’s cheeks get a little chubbier from all the reconciliation chocolate cakes he bought for him.

“Come on. Make up and kiss already!” Says Choi San while slamming Wooyoung and Yeosang’s foreheads together, in a team meeting, in front of everyone, even the managers. Wooyoung can never get this man’s logic. But for some weird, magical, and extraterrestrial reason, Yeosang gives in and grants him the truce under the condition of continuing the room change until the end of the month. Probably he’s just tired and needs more space. Being together for too long can also be suffocating sometimes.

~Continued


	5. Chapter 5

It’s 11 at night, arguably a bit late to watch horror movies but the schedule is most of the time scarier than any movies so when San gets out of his way climbing down the bunk bed to nudge his shoulder, Wooyoung’s back itches because maybe his seventh sense is working so freaking well.

“Hey we’re Woosan, right?”

Wooyoung swears to god oh the weirdness..

“… Get to the point.”

San clears his throat while Wooyoung chugs a bottle of warm barley tea to soothe his itching throat.

“Let’s watch a movie.”

So apparently San’s sister lend him a DVD, an excellent, must watch horror movie, and he has to give it back tomorrow. San says that it is disrespectful if he doesn't watch it and he also wants Wooyoung to watch it since it is so good.

Wooyoung calls the biggest bull with the loosest bowel that ever existed.

Mingi’s cowardice might be one in a million. Wooyoung can assure anyone that it is far from any act. If it is, by any means an act then he better get an Oscar or something because goddamn it feels so real like the horror in his eyes just burns another horror in you. To quote Yeosang, Mingi is scarier than every fake ghost appearance combined. San, however, he is humane. He has enough bravado to swim with sharks but unfortunately a weak heart towards ghosts. His sister might laugh at him again if he refuses to watch this one. This always happen around Halloween.

“Let me see.”

The cover looks promising. It is most probably one of those horror movies with a lot of jump scares but little to no actual ghost appearance. It’s just the way San’s sister like. To haunt his brother because shadows and sounds are more likely to appear than a long haired woman with spilled gut and broken limbs. Wooyoung might enjoy this himself though.

“Okay lets watch it.”

They agreed to use San’s laptop. San arranges everything, even popping up some popcorn and two cups of warm chocolate drink. This is nice actually. Wooyoung wouldn’t mind doing this again. To give a final touch, he turns off the light.

“Wait, do you have to turn it off?”

“Why not? It’s more exciting that way.” Wooyoung snickers silently. San’s face which is starting to look uneasy while he tries his best not to show it already sparks joy in him.

Wooyoung does not hate horror movies, he is just dissapointed in how unrealistic most of the movies are. This movie however, kind of blows his mind away because instead of the gore and grudge and the will to kill, they play with the spiritual concept. A concept where astral beings and human coexists in the same space but different wavelength. That every human was born together with their astral counterpart.

For every jump scare Wooyoung feels San’s grip on the duvet cover tighten. It was when suddenly an old wrinkly woman appears out of nowhere, does Wooyoung gasp voluntarily loud prompting San to wheeze an octave higher while clutching on Wooyoung’s oversized sweater. Damn the old woman gives Wooyoung a good laugh and a generous slap on his back.

Everyone knows Choi San is a big cutie off stage. Everyone but the members. San is just as normal as everyone else. There are his adorable moments but the rest just… aren’t. This moment though, Wooyoung doesn’t want to share it with anyone even with their fans because goddamn San in his mickey mouse fleece pajama set curling on the bed being scared but doesn’t want to admit it might convert all atinys into solo stans.

The scene shifts to a horde of ghostly shadow fiesta while San’s anxiety finally reaches its peak. Seeing that, who is Wooyoung to deny that soft spot he always has for his best friend? So he throws a hand around San’s shoulder to calm the almost invisible tremor on his back. It is one of those moments where WooSan shippers will be whipping out all of their telescopes which is coincidentally also the moment where Wooyoung questions every single division of his brain because they are not on the stage, there is no point of this WooSan-esque but San is so warm and defenseless that Wooyoung wants to smack his own head for even daring to think the unthinkable.

The final scene goes all banana but Wooyoung takes it positively when San no longer reacts as hard as 1/10 of Mingi’s reaction. It means that his attempt to calm him down works. Right? Because San is now resting his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder rather peacefully. He doesn’t know who did it but the half scale Chopper plushie which previously sits between them is now on the floor.

Wooyoung doesn’t want to disrespect the movie maker though, but he doesn’t bother to watch the credit page since he is busy observing San’s obviously sleep faking face. With the absence of a normal teenagehood, this over the top sickeningly sweet prison he is trapped in is eating him from the inside out. Like every dirty and meaningless trade junk he did before gets wiped out of his history and Wooyoung is suddenly his mom’s cherry boy again, admiring the girl next door. He blames the after debut years that are absent from any kind of personal relationship so it is fine if he enjoys this, right?

He lets the hand that itches travels lower to San’s gloriously thin waist. The obvious muscle sitting there screams that no matter how beautiful, this is a man and he should get himself together but Wooyoung is mentally weak because San’s hair smells like Yunho’s men shampoo but when he sniffs further he can smell a hint of hair tonic like the one he uses. Curiosity leads him to land his nose on the scalp of San who, for probably the same stupid reason Wooyoung has, slightly nuzzles in, his eyes now open. There is no point on faking no more.

Both boys fix their gaze on the black screen with white credit text scrolling down. Wooyoung pulls his hand up to play with San’s raven locks. The thing he will never do to a guy, but he think he will make an exception tonight.

“I’m sleepy” San squeaks.

“Come on sleep.”

Following Wooyoung’s direction, San shifts his position and nests himself on the narrow side of Yunho’s bed. It is not the first time they share the bed and deep inside Wooyoung hopes this wont be the last either.

~Continued


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t understand.”

“What?”

“Why are you guys leaving?”

Bullets of sweat still linger on Wooyoung’s back, cohesively painting his grey sweatshirt three shades darker. He is just getting his gears up again after massaging his sore knee with an ice pack he prepared beforehand when he sees the rest of the team are changing out of their training clothes.

“Dude haven't we been practicing enough? My back hurts.” Actually the way Mingi presses his back flat against the floor everytime he gets the chance has been signaling Wooyoung as a fellow main dancer that the man’s condition is not at his peak. He can’t bear the thought that Mingi’s condition may worsen if he insists on continuing the practice.

The other members who are already in their clean clothes are busily stuffing their sweat-drenched training gears into their bags.

“I’ve talked to manager-hyung he said it’s fine if we leave.” Hongjoong looks at Wooyoung with half lidded eyes, prompting a defenseless nod coming from the dancer, still wet like a dog.

One by one they slip through the exit door, leaving Wooyoung alone with an even bigger mood to grudgingly master the new dance moves. He doesn't really mind though, the performer inside him will use this chance to sharpen his senses and most importantly toning up his finicky on stage persona. It is hard being in a group where everyone shines in a perfect harmony and also individually the brightest at the same time. He has to be aware on everyone’s aura or he’s going to be eaten alive.

“Hey.” The door opens and a tiny Hongjoong-ish face under an oversized beige beanie slides in. Wooyoung immediately stops his dancing routine and follows his leader to sit beside him by silent understanding.

“You do what you gotta do, just hear your own body, kay? Mingi might have something going on with his back so we decided to stop and give everyone time to rest. You included.” Hongjoong tosses him a calorie mate where Wooyoung catches it effortlessly. To think that for one second he even dared to assume that the members were being lazy, Wooyoung deserves to be spanked by Hongjoong’s 7cm wedges boots at least 5 times.

The small yellow box twirls in Wooyoung’s hand, filling his idle thought along with a doubt whether he stretches his training a little bit too much. When he is not in the studio, Wooyoung tries his best to keep up with the music industry, seeing his old trainee pals succeeding one by one achieving ridiculous achievement, making him thinks that he needs to give his 200%.

The question is, is that wise?

Wooyoung contemplates a little bit more and with a final glance on Hongjoong’s wagged out eyes, tired with all the b-side composition, lyrics writing, and other technical minorities (which ended up as the majority honestly), he snaps his calorie bar in half and puts it on is mouth as if reassuring his hyung.

“Give me one more hour, hyung.”

“See you at dinner.”

Hongjoong’s pat on the head makes Wooyoung feels like video calling his father.

~Continued


	7. Chapter 7

“Apologize to Mingi.”

With his headband still damp with sweat even though it is chilly outside, all Wooyoung wants to do once he arrived home is taking a warm shower to contradictively cool his head and the rest of his body. He does keep his promise to Hongjoong and spends a punctual 1 hour more practice before he rides the windy night and steps inside his equally chilly dorm. They haven't earn enough revenue for the heater to warm places outside their rooms. They will though, soon, and Wooyoung might have a nice and warm entrance where he could take off his shoe without his toes curling in.

What he doesn’t really yearn for, however, is the sight of his temporary roommate cynically demanding him an apology, and to other people for that matter.

“Why? I didn’t say anything.”

He would, actually, he would apologize to Mingi over and over again he just doesn't need people telling him what to do while he’s still damp with sweat, mind messed up, and knees begging him to just hit the sack for goddamn’s sake.

“You mouth didn’t. Your eyes did.”

And that just makes Wooyoung even more pissed because for once San is perfectly healthy and yet he chose to go back without a word. Wooyoung is not a confrontational guy but he hates keeping problems more. That is why he’s such a good friend with Yeosang. Now this guy just ruined Wooyoung’s calm that Hoongjoong brewed carefully.

“Tch. Whatever.”

He goes straight to the shower, opening the red tap as wide as possible. The water starts out freezing but Wooyoung deliberately stands under it, savoring the harsh punches from the cold while the warmth slowly building up a clearer prudence in him.

This is not the first time he fights with San. He’ll run out of fingers to count how often they fight. San is always the sensitive one and Wooyoung being defensive is not really a good match.

‘Knock2’

“Hey i’m sorry”

Wooyoung lets the sound of running water answers San’s muffled sorry.

The bestest friend you can have is that one friend who gets mad, apologizes, and forgives.

“But i do think you should do something”

After that, San no longer bugs him.

Wooyoung continues his bath a little bit longer than usual, puts on his comfiest roomware, and gets out of the bathroom, droplets of water still dripping from his silver bangs.

“I’m going to Mingi’s”  
  


He just can’t win against those eyes.

~Continued


	8. Chapter 8

The dorm is in a crisis and everyone is in a bad mood. Wooyoung included. Monthly health check for idols is like final test for high school students where each and every one of them spent the least days possible to study, in their case, to lose weight. It is such a rare occurrence does the whole class almost failed together. All but that one genius who says he didn’t study much yet always got the perfect score. All but Choi San who actually has to go on a diet program to gain weight instead of losing it.

The trigger might be Yunho’s birthday party which was held the night before the health check where they were drowned in the sea of Yunho’s mother’s homemade bapsang that tasted like nostalgia. It is hard to imagine but they actually cried like babies because they missed their mothers. They were so absorbed into the party they completely forgot about the health check. So there goes one week of dieting for nothing.

To their dismay, however, the manager had decided to cut their instant ramyeon supply and also banned them from buying snacks. And they have to endure this for the whole week. Wooyoung can already hear fuses blowing here and there as well as in his own head.

The one who snaps the least might be Seongwha because he doesn't have to bear with the sight of dirty pans and bowls that might sit on the wash basin for a week if he doesn’t spend his remaining energy scolding his kids one by one. At least there are always light in the darkness. The rest of the member though, they seem like addicts in a rehabilitation center, shutting themselves in their rooms and being hostile for no reason.

“I hate you.”

Wooyoung squeaks, supporting a sulky pout on his bare face.

“Eh why??”

San seems genuinely confused though with a cheese stick hanging on his mouth as if mocking Wooyoung’s desperate attempt on dieting. San might wear a shirt three sizes too big plus a skinny pants and looks so daddy, but in his consistently matching pajama set and unstyled hair, his edges show. He is so thin but in a healthy way. He packs firm muscles all in the right places, like his calves, biceps, and his back which is now pressing against Wooyoung’s fat ridden thighs because apparently according to San he has the best “texture”. It usually goes somehow like this. San will climb down the bunk and do whatever he wants on Wooyoung’s, well technically Yunho’s, bed.

“…”

“You’re hungry.”

“Duh, genius.”

The music in Wooyoung’s iPod has already been in a loop for the hundredth time while at this point doing literature might actually be the worst decision in his life. His sole support in keeping his mood up is only his online game. That, and shitting on the boy genius.

“I’m sorry but i can’t let you cheat.”

Only at times like this does San act like the golden child it makes Wooyoung wants to rip that stupid cat-ear headband from his head and put him in a headlock.

“But i can let you have a taste.”

Wooyoung always has escape goats to blame when things go wrong. In this case it can be his manager, Yunho’s mom, or even Jongho who cried river the first and pioneered the bapsang fiesta. He can also blame the lack of comfort food thus makes him longs for any alternative stimuli. He shows no resistance when San hovers down on him.

Considering how picky he used to be when it comes to comfort food, Wooyoung is currently in between the realm of sure and not really sure if he tastes the cheese but he enjoys it anyway. This rather radical method of food sampling is not his preference but now his brain and mouth is busy savoring things that aren’t common in this 20 years of his life. He remembers again his first kiss which is hazy and mediocre and somewhat irrelevant now. So not like how San rather than climbing down the bed bunk now climbs Wooyoung up while showering him with feather pecks before diving in for a deeper endearment.

Wooyoung sets aside the “what the fuck dude are you out of your mind?!” for the moment and lets himself be dominated by the demon that is the needy eyes of Choi San, severely captivating. The stage demon San is nothing compared to this one. So out of this world. But this is the lack of MSG speaking. It is also the lack of MSG that hears the sound of lips smacking. Probably the sane Wooyoung will be back after the crisis elapses and he will hopefully clear all of these misunderstandings. As for now, he prefers to put his hands on the small of San’s head because in his defense it seems like both parties are in need and the symbiosis of mutualism is not a bad concept as far as he recalls.

“Tell me if you want more.”

Shit shit shit shit. The way San gets up and smirks while licking his lips. Wooyoung already tore that stupid headband and now karma is laughing at him because the raven locks just fall everywhere screwing up his remaining fortitude and judging from San’s reaction, he is sure that it shows on his face. Well he literally asks for it so Wooyoung claps back.

“I do.”

~Continued


	9. Chapter 9

The dorm is. Once again. In a crisis. This time it is so serious that the whole squad holds an emergency meeting before a goody two shoes spills the beans and the manager might bestow them another torture.

This happened when Wooyoung took a day leave because his first cousin gave birth to a baby boy. Once he was back, he had to bear with even worse mood than when the ramyeon went AWOL. He had to sit down and saw the kangaroo court where San sat in the middle and everyone pierced gazes on him. Seriously what is wrong with this guy? Why is he always in the center of everything? Including Wooyoung’s stupid misery that made him used his nephew’s delivery as a reason to run away and meditate?

Wooyoung never thought that this might happen to his group or to anyone at all. He recalls the horror on Seonghwa’s eyes when Hongjoong fished out an evidence bag. Inside of it was something he only sees in commercials so it took him a while until he recognized that it was a menstruation pad. Thankfully a (might be?) clean one but already crumpled. Acting like a judge, Hongjoong let Seonghwa spoke. He testified, with terror still apparent on his face, that he found it laying on the corridor in the morning after practice.

Each of the member instantaneously defended themselves and all of them had eyewitness except from San because Wooyoung went away that night. Like what the fuck? Was it even possible to sneak a girl in and what were the odds that the girl left a menstruation pad this is not Cinderella!

San fought hard for himself, but there were moments where he hesitated so the rest of the members heavily poked on that thus one sidedly claim that it was his doing, that that was so unfair and childish for him to do it. Regardless the harsh accusations towards San, Hongjoong still had a hopeful look that this was all just a misunderstanding, the members wouldn’t do something like this. The ones who put the biggest blame on San were Jongho and Mingi. Yunho sounded very disappointed while Yeosang said nothing, only looking at San with his trademark stare.

Wooyoung though. He didn’t have any base on saying anything. He couldn’t blame San because he wasn’t there that night but he also couldn’t say that he was innocent. Well, he wanted to. He hoped San was innocent. He didn’t want to think that their recent redundant affection towards each other might drove San to take an absurd decision. There was a small wish that he wanted San to not think they were just a mistake. San looked like a rat surrounded by a gang of hungry alley cats. Small, depressed and defeated.

Wooyoung gritted his teeth, rolling his brain and summoned any possible, even the stupidest alternative use of menstruation pad. He scanned the room to look for clue and it was when his gaze met Yeosang’s (which he immediately looked away) that the bulb in his mind flickered.

“Ah!” He said in his signature screech. “Yeosangie once said that his brother used menstruation pad to climb down the mountain!”

All the boys looked at Wooyoung as if he lost his sanity. All but Yeosang who ran out of expression to show his feeling. Being an introvert didn’t help him hide his panic. Seeing this, the focus of the meeting shifted from San, to Wooyoung, and finally to Yeosang.

“Ah. Um.. This.. I can explain. Really. I can explain..”

So Yeosang always had a bad heel. This wasn’t new. Everyone knew Yeosang always packed silicone cushions to support his heels. What everyone didn’t know however, is that he felt itchy when he wore the cushion and, inspired by his brother, preferred to use the pads because they were crazy comfortable. That faithful morning was just unfortunate, that the one who saw it was Seonghwa the lint roll demon who made everything spiraling out of control in a matter of seconds. Wooyoung even drove his best friend to get a bag full of pads he kept in his drawer. Now the mysterious amazon package that Yeosang always ordered once a month is not a mystery anymore. The whole time the investigation took place, Yeosang kept his red face down and covered it with both of his hands. He was too embarassed to claim that it was in fact, his.

After the whole fiasco dies down, the meeting is dismissed and everyone goes back to their routine. The physically and mentally drained Wooyoung goes straight back to his room, San silently follows.

“Thanks.”

While laying his back on the upper bunk, San reaches to ruffle Wooyoung’s silver bangs. Wooyoung for some reason, keeps his feet on the ground and looks up to San, ignoring his backpack that is sprawled on the bottom bed.

“At the meetings.. Why were you so awkward?” He can feel San’s hand stops playing with his hair, just stays there unmoving. The herd of Chopper plushies stares deadpan at them as if they just did an act of misconduct. Or maybe Wooyoung’s just hyper aware of every little things that San does and tries to act accordingly but his mind won’t let him go that easy.

“I just…” San pauses. “I almost said something i shouldn't have?”

Wooyoung says no more, instead he throws San an almost sceptical look with a hint of anticipation here and there.

“Come here…” San gets up from his bed slowly, his left hand props his torso for a more comfortable stance. His right hand that is no longer preoccupied by Wooyoung’s hair carries on to cup his cheeks now that the silver head has come closer.

Gone already Wooyoung’s carefully built tenacity back home, slapped hard by one passionate look from Choi San. Whatever it is between them, Wooyoung swears that he will keep it as casual as possible, but at the moment he has no choice but to concede to San’s butterfly kisses rather submissively, wondering how nice it will be if he is 10 cm taller because then he woudn’t have to worry about neck pain later.

The atmosphere shifts when San stealthily climbs down, walking to the door to slip Yunho’s baseball bat under the doorknob. Wooyoung sets his gaze on the bed sheet because he doesn’t have anything else to do. Not switching off the lights, not turning on the speaker, and certainly not thinking of turning back. They have gone way past that point as he lets San sits on the bed with him on the top, circling his hand around his neck because it is waay more comfortable that way. Like the way Yeosang feels more comfortable using menstruation pads rather than an actual heel cushion. No, he is not making a comparison between San and menstruation pads but it just feels so right and so wrong at the same time that Wooyoung chooses to avert his mind on anything that is not San’s open mouthed kisses nor his hands movement underneath his shirt. He is also rather not thinking about the knock on the door because his mind is too clouded with thirst and the sweet sweet smell of musk and aloe vera.

God so this is what sin tastes like.

~Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Sometimes Wooyoung forgets and the other times he chooses to forget that the room change has been going on way surpassing the agreed upon period because it is almost spring now. The weirdest thing of it all is that none of the members, either the ones who are involved and not involved, ever mention about it. Wooyoung’s wild guess is that because they're unbelievably compatible. Both Woosan and Yunsang.

”San-ah, your bat fell again last night. You’d better move it somewhere else. I couldn't get my CD reader.”

Wooyoung can’t help but to shiver when he hears Yunho said that. A different kind of sweat runs through his forehead and nests on his eyes, rolling them sideways while hunting for non suspicious responses until he realizes that it is not his problem at all. It is the long saga between Yunho and San where they always tell each other to tidy up but not doing it themselves. Never once in his life does Wooyoung think he will benefit from these two bedraggled teddy bears.

”Remind me that again..” San retorts nonchalantly as he unplugs his headphone from the monitor. He has been prepared. To prevent unwanted things from happening, none of the dorm room has any lock. Wooyoung never had any issues with that before because every room has bathroom and everyone does their ‘business’ inside anyway, but lately it has been a concern for him. That night when San mischievously ’locked’ the door, Wooyoung could see the glistening mischief on his eyes before they continued their ‘business’.

Now recording is over and everyone is getting ready to go back. When Wooyoung chooses to stay because again he couldn't get the amount of lines he wanted, he glances at San’s direction subconsciously. He immediately averts his eyes though. It doesn’t mean that he needs anyone’s help. It is his own shortcoming and only he is responsible for that. Not their trainer, not their leader, and certainly not Choi San.

”Hyung you’re staying too?”

Wooyoung turns his head and nods, a little bit taken aback when he sees the maknae behind him still using the headphone.

”Yea, sorry, i’ll use studio 2.”

Jongho is amazing. Even with that enormous amount of talent, he still spends more time in the recording studio than everyone else. Wooyoung won't forgive himself if he doesn't practice his vocal at least as much as Jongho practices his dancing, which is already a fucking lot if not too much.

”No no, hyung stay here. I need someone to help me with cues. I’ll help you with anything.” Wow. Just wow. Just how much mature can this baby be? The fact that Jongho effortlessly asks for help while being extremely professional is shaking Wooyoung’s dumb and meaningless prestige to the very core. How can he think that asking for help will hurt his image in his so-called family’s eyes? They're in this together so leaning on each other’s back sometimes is okay too, right?

They work on the music again. While helping Jongho with cues, Wooyoung picks on the younger’s slightly inaccurate timing and guides him with a self made rhythm. They do this several more time and somehow his heart feels warm knowing he can help his bandmate even just a little.

”I think i’m done. What can I do for you hyung?” They spent almost an hour doing this. Wooyoung can hear the strain in Jongho’s finally tired chord so he shakes his head.

”You go back and rest. I’ll ask San to give me pointers.” Wooyoung’s heart elevates when he hears himself talking like a big brother which is quite rare considering how capable their maknae is. He says goodbye to Jongho and fishes out his phone.

’Hey, come back here. I need help.’

’Huh? Help with what? We’re not gonna do it in the studio, right? Wait, why does it sound like a great idea?’

’With vocal, dickhead. I’m serious. No kisses!’

’Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh’

’Okay kisses then. Only kisses.’

~Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Wooyoung thinks that the thot line is cursed. Quoting a random Tumblr meme, that is why you don't interfere with quiet people’s energy. Also crowned as the Yeosang martyr trio, it is too much of a coincidence that him, Seonghwa, and San are bedded at the same time, this must be a curse. He feels bad towards their managers because they had to cancel Ateez’s upcoming gig.

The three of them are presently in bed rest and the team can’t go on with only 5 members. First of all Wooyoung got down with influenza type A. As if it wasn't enough, he got scolded endless by his manager because he missed group flu shot and forgot to take one himself.

The symptoms started out light Wooyoung thought it was just a simple cold, and at the same day Seongwha said that he didn’t feel well. The manager told them to check their health but they were having an intensive training camp so they both declined. One peaceful day later Seonghwa collapsed and he was rushed immediately to the hospital. The test result came out shortly after but there was nothing wrong with his health. The doctor said that maybe he was physically and mentally drained. Considering this, Seonghwa and Wooyoung were exempted from the training.

They both spent the whole day resting at the dorm, and as the more capable one, Wooyoung was considerate enough to prepare his hyung a meal (he secretly wanted to do this though). It was when Wooyoung entered the 98’line’s room that he was positive Seonghwa got struck down with heavy stress and a considerable amount of trauma. Wooyoung is not a clean freak and he leaves things on the floor a lot. But this was a whole new level of disorder because the mountains of junk piling up on the half side of the room could convert anyone to become a clean freak.

”The fuck, hyung??”

”aah Wooyoung-ah. You don’t have to do this.. I’ll make food myself.”

”Yea but what are those??”

Seongwha explained that Hongjoong got a lot to do for their upcoming album and was currently in a writer’s block so he was ’reorganizing’ his ’inspirations’ be it books, letters, pictures, clothes, accessory, laptop, tablet, laundry basket, socks, snacks, a sack of potato, yes, a sack of potato, bicycle sprocket, snowboard, the list went on and honestly Wooyoung could not catch up with his leader’s way of thinking sometimes. Hongjoong eventually existed in a different wavelength with the rest of humankind when it comes to music.

Feeling more and more vertiginous seeing the mess in the room, Wooyoung excused himself and said a get well soon to his hyung. He nested himself in his room while scrolling his groupchat. He noticed that the guys asked Wooyoung and Seonghwa if they want take outs. Before Wooyoung can think of what take out would be the best for people with cold, his phone whistled and a text came from Seonghwa.

’No thanks. I’ve eaten the best jook in my life.’

Wooyoung didn’t even care how much the members yowled about

’ _wtf hyung is it from a girl??’_

_’no way you must be dreaming lmao’_

_’you eat ramyeon too much and start hallucinating hyung’_

But Wooyoung felt a smile blooming on his face while his shivering body warmed and finally loosen up. His mom’s jook recipe worked wonder. He climbed his bed carefully and closed his eyes for a good rest.

\---

Wooyoung was woken up by the sound of San accidentally knocking his baseball bat off. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw the Batman alarm clock showed 1 o'clock in the morning. He spent more than 6 hour sleeping. Which was great for him because he could have 6 hours more.

”Hey, sorry to wake you up.”

”Not forgiven. You've got to take care of me.” Wooyoung pouted playfully while a part of him actually longed for the attention.

”You didn’t reply so I thought you slept away. Here I brought you samgyetang.” San took off his navy beanie, uncovering raven locks that was curled at it's ends. At the state he was in for the moment, a warm bowl of samgyetang was more than he could bargain, all the more those back massages, cuddles, and warm kisses on the forehead. For the first time since he got down with typhus when he was 10, Wooyoung felt an overwhelming affection that was so sincere he just wanted to snuggle to those warmth and cried a little bit.

”Hey do you always look this good?” Wooyoung mumbled as he looked up to San’s face. His head was resting on a set of firm thighs. His statement was not baseless, in fact, the whole world would gladly defend him if necessary. But that day was just different. San’s chin wasn't protruding as much, the movement of his eyebrows wasn’t as wild as usual, his usually raw jawline looked so soft they gave Wooyoung that urge to curl up on it like a cat.

”Woo I think you’re sick. I’m not Yeosang.” San played with his choppy eyebrows and gave Wooyoung that ’smirk’ where he knew what will happen next but did it anyway.

”I am.” Wooyoung thought that it was the first time he made the first move because he almost couldn’t handle the shaking on his lips when he reached for San’s, but he was sick, of course he’ll be shaking, his fever was over 42C what should he expect? To be honest Wooyoung was expecting San to back off and say ”Stop, i’ll catch your cold” or something and he would excuse himself the next day by saying the fever was so bad he was hallucinating. But San went everywhere except for stepping back, spoiling Wooyoung endless with intimate touches and kisses.

”Hey you’d catch my cold, should we stop? The manager said it might be a flu.” When San’s tongue was so deep in him that Wooyoung found it difficult to breath, he immediately halted because then he realized that they didn’t need another sick member especially San. If all the thot line was gone from the stage, Wooyoung feared that Ateez would look so docile they might do a baby shark remix for their comeback. Mingi, Jongho, Yunho, Yeosang, and Hongjoong would definitely do that perfectly though.

”Never. How many times in a lifetime did you kiss me first, Woo? Take some responsibilities will ya?” For San though, Wooyoung being that supple, panting with those rosy cheek because of the heat, and eyes half lidded, was not how a sick person should look. And even if they did, they shouldn’t kiss and grope San like Wooyoung did and San will be able to continue keeping his hand for himself.

”So greedy..”

”You’ll hate me for saying this but I just want to say this at least once in my life so please don’t judge me okay?” ”ahem” ”I got my shot, it’s your turn now.”

Wooyoung laughed out so loud he actually fell down the bed and almost experiencing the ROTFL firsthand. But he propped his body up again immediately to amend for the redundancy because San’s face was red, he looked so ashamed, and really, otherworldly cute that Wooyoung cooed for him to stop pouting. Really, this when-wooyoung-is-sick-San-filter was dangerous.

Okay so maybe the thot line isn’t cursed, they are just living under stress and makes out too much.

~Continued


	12. Chapter 12

All the lines in ateez are clear, italic, bold.

The loud line. While everyone tends to be loud on the screen, it is clearer than Yeosang’s skin that some of them are just genuinely loud. You can see the exhaustion on Hoongjoong and Seonghwa’s eyes when they act hyper for more than 5 minutes. Meanwhile Yeosang doesn’t even try and Jongho prefers to just bash watermelons because it feels great with less effort on his side. Yunho though, when he is paired with the loud line he can unleash the unicorn inside him but the guy is too good natured that he is so considerate with the silent guys too.

Yunho thinks that it is cute but the ones that argue the most are the roughly 172 cm line because no matter how much San insisted on saying that he is now 175 cm, Wooyoung, Yeosang, and especially Hongjoong won’t ever admit that. They are already over 20 for god’s sake, instead of going vertical, the growth hormone tends to go sideways from their age on. Wooyoung sometimes pitied Yunho and Mingi. Everytime they go on a plane, the giant line has to fold those long legs to fit within the same space Hongjoong gets. He bets Yunho and Mingi can’t hardly wait until they’re successful enough for the agency to buy them business class ticket.

2 hours flights are fine. They can take their time to rest, to meditate, to read a book, to write music, or to order all the food on the menu, but when they have to travel across the globe and have to spend more than 14 hours hanging on the sky, even Shiber’s mood will turn awful. Wooyoung looks back at how internally ashamed he was when he intentionally spent more time in the restroom because he knew San fell asleep in the waiting room and they were about to board the plane in minutes. The seating arrangement being 2-4-2 gave him the most lame, hopeful, and at the same time naive idea of what people call school crush syndrome. He went back to the lobby only to find that the team had already queued with his manager saving a spot for him. At the very back, with his school crush right in front of him. Bingo, his plan works. Wait, San is not Wooyoung’s crush. Wooyoung is way too old and too capable to crush on someone. San is just a fellow band member whom he kisses, hugs, cuddles, feels, and sometimes goes overboard with.

After the menstruation pad incident, that line between Wooyoung and San which is already blurry from the get go is getting more and more ambiguous. Wooyoung can’t let go of the doubt and remorse whenever they dance along that fuzzy line but San always gives him that weird assurance with his wicked smile. He knows this. There is something behind that ear to ear smile that irks him. Something lustful but weirdly engaging and somehow sincere? The kind of smile only San could muster.

“You went to the toilet for like 30 minutes. You want to sit with me, right?” San snickers and something inside Wooyoung shudders. They are seated on the plane with Wooyoung in window seat and San in aisle. The cabin crew gave them a set of blanket and amenities and San already gets comfy with it. Wooyoung on the other hand can’t really get comfy with anything. Not with the fluffy blanket, and most obviously not with San’s flirty hands all over him. He might, actually, no, he certainly would, but maybe without the herd of his fans on his live instagram howling ’WOOSAN’ in capital.

This is revenge. He shouldn’t have kissed him on live Instagram back then. If only he is the pre-banana smoothie incident Wooyoung, he would just shrug it off or play a little with the shippers’ sanity and cuddles San endless. But look at how he is now, all shaken and queasy because he doesn't wish for their intimacy to be other’s entertainment. Now he knows he is fucked up. Wooyoung laughs sarcastically and abruptly ends the live because he says he needed to go the ’lavatory’ (because it sounds cool and is written that way in airplanes). Which he does anyway because he really needs some space and relieve. He says sorry when he slaps San’s hand away but proceeds to strolls through the aisles with smoke above his head.

The plane is there up in the night sky, drifting around the clouds between 12 time zones. Everyone had gone to rest. The ones who are not sleeping are either engaged in their books or electronics. A couple of young parents is trying their best to put their baby to sleep. Wooyoung feels for them as he passes through and sees the tired look on their faces. He might wear one too at the moment. He sighs in relief when he sees the toilets are not occupied and gets into one.

There is this feeling of being in a plane’s lavatory that frightens him. What if suddenly there’s a turbulence and all the things that are supposed to be intact just splatters all over him? Or worse what if something really bad happens and he’ll die alone covered in shit? Added by the severely space efficient the toilet is designed, everyone can get a sudden claustrophobia. But at least all those horrible thoughts can distract him from the one dilemma he has which is now knocking the door and calling his name.

”Hey.”

Of course he won’t open it. What kind of person lets someone else inside a plane’s toilet for the love of god.

”Woo open up.”

Wooyoung hates himself. He hates his two hands that turn the knob as quietly as possible because he doesn't want others to hear. He hates his eyes because that unnecessarily big mirror reflects the lust inside them when San shamelessly digs himself into him. He hates his body because they reacts so submissively to San’s touches as if there’s nothing he can do about it. He also hates San, he fucking hates San, because they are supposed to be best friends who act like fuck buddies and not the other way around. But what is worse than being the second choice but with feelings involved? He’d better kill it fast or he should just quit the entertainment industry.

”Woo, what are you thinking?” San’s skillful hand roams Wooyoung’s back, working diligently on his sensitive scapulas. There is no time for him to think, to reply him with any clever excuses because there is none.

”No. Nothing. Just.. Hurry..” Wooyoung mouths between open kisses. His answer is needy and breathless, just like him. He doesn’t need those pillow talks. He needs to clear his mind, to assure himself again that this is just the notorious rebellious phase which he will recover from soon.

”Then say my name.” Inbetween the swarm of smooching and groping Wooyoung can hear even San himself chuckles to his own witty gag. That’s the perks of getting on with your bestie though. The only way to redraw the line between them is to construct a friendship wall far higher exceeding whatever it is between them. So Wooyoung scoffs, putting aside hundreds of silly comebacks to just call his name.

”Choi. Urgh.. Fucking. San..”

~Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Wooyoung thinks that being honest is one of the hardest things in the world. He also regards himself a an honest person. But being honest and actually accepting that honesty are two different things, which Wooyoung has a problem with currently. He has been assessing the situation back and forth for the last few days and out of the spiritual contemplation comes the conclusion that the best way to cool things down is by knocking on Yeosang’s door with his bag over his shoulder.

”Bro I wanna come back.”

Yeosang’s left brow jumps so high it almost hits his hair line. He nods though, and Yunho, even though he clearly made himself comfortable on Wooyoung’s bed, only has his laptop with him so moving out is easy peasy.

”And out of all time you have to move when San isn’t here?”

San requested a holiday for his sister’s graduation thus the room is empty, which is weird because if Yeosang is in his shoes, he’d savor the luxury of personal space before barging out.

”so?”

”Yah it has been a while, Wooyoung-shi.” Yeosang snickers.

\---

San is so done with his family he just wants to go back to the dorm and talk to Wooyoung about how much of a savage his family is. And cuddles a bit maybe? This is the first holiday after he debuted that all of his family members are present. He really doesn’t need his dad going around in a T-shirt with a close-up of his face, and while his mother still maintains her shape and looks good, she will look far better in her casual attire for her age rather than an Ateez hoodie.

San knocks on his door merrily while expecting Wooyoung’s bright smile. He would be lying if he says he is not surprised when he sees how long Wooyoung’s legs are before realizing that they are actually Yunho’s. Wooyoung 's navy bag can’t be seen anymore and it makes his forehead folds.

”He’s back in his room if you’re wondering.”

\---

When Wooyoung broke up with his girlfriend back in middle school, things were sooooooo awkward because he thought he’s gonna love her forever and vice verse so meeting her in the class room or just at the corridor without even saying hi was killing him. After that he shifted to casual relationships like way less his relationship with yeosang but plus sex.

That being said, Wooyoung has no clue how to behave IN CASE he meets San. They are just best bro, right? Best bros casually move out of a room and pat each other on the back when they meet, right? What if San is upset? Worse, what if San confronts him head on? What should he say? Would a ”dude I miss my room” work? It should be enough, it should be.

Wooyoung sips his tea, long fingers steal his attention because it is rare to see Mingi out of the room this early in the morning. The taller one fits a horde of incoherent blabbers into Wooyoung’s morning tea time and he can’t be more thankful because boy he needs a distraction. However, even Wooyoung’s legendary poker face couldn't hide the jagged line he involuntarily makes when a tired looking San strolls casually in his pajama. He subconsciously follows the movement of San’s hand covering his mouth when he does that cute yawn, scrunch his eyes and throws a smile on his direction.

”Morning.”

And something inside of Wooyoung burns because apparently him moving out of the room is so meaningless that he can still get that smile without any proper apology. He is not sure whether to be happy or exactly the opposite. Is this how girls feel when they are in their period? He will never know.

\---

Wooyoung is not proud of himself when he hears San and Jongho are going to get a quick pizza and claims that he wants one too. He puts on his cap and mask and completely ignores Yeosang’s knowing gaze. He wants to somehow steer this sinking ship somewhere, be it a safe port or into the Bermuda.

The whole short walk to the pizza parlor is crammed with jokes about their newest single lyrics because it is so dumb that it plays with your mind and fucks you up quite pleasantly. The jokes are actually really funny and the normal Wooyoung will go ”HHAHAHAHA-screeeeeeccchh-HAHAHAHAHA” but instead he goes ”Hahaha”.

It is so bad that Jongho winces and decides to take the orders for his hyungs. That leaves the two on the table and San looks perfectly okay while Wooyoung thinks that he looks like he gets hemorrhoids on his face.

”Hey.. How is your sister?” it is the first time in more than 5 minutes that Wooyoung starts a conversation. San tears his eyes away from his gadget and immediately meets Wooyoung’s wavering eyes. His eyes are looking as steady, as sharp, and as beautiful as usual while answering Wooyoung’s meaningless question.

”She’s my pride and she lives that title.” San answers shortly but very momentous that it doesn’t seem like it’s a prepared answer after all.

”Oh, okay.” Jongho better not order dinosaur meat pizza because he needs him now. Wooyoung might think that he can do this before but this is God level awkwardness, he just wants to literally jump two floors down and run back home.

“It’ll be nice if you talk to me first before moving out.”

“... would you mind?” Wooyoung squeaks lightly, throwing gazes on the menu book.

”I won't.”

”Oh.”

Oh. Oh, is the worst reaction that anybody should not make when faced with any sensitive situation. But then again that sensitivity might be one sided because as bad as it may sound, Wooyoung hopes for the opposite answer while San looks comfy as hell playing with the plastic straw like his life depends on it.

”Hey, hey guys, food’s ready. Can we eat?”

Jongho winces again for the 50th time since they left the dorm and Wooyoung wants to hunt for some dinosaurs instead.

~Continued


	14. Chapter 14

There are times, when life seems to go wrong but you can't bitch about it because your friend is in a deeper shit than you. So this big, ugly, and painful pimple on Yeosang’s cheek looks like they're laughing along with Wooyoung’s heartbreak, because to public, they are both should be nonexistent. They should always be the carefree, hyper, and happy Ateez and nothing else. At least that is what they were told.

_’You look like shit 💩’_

is written on a paper carried by Yeosang’s mini drone, buzzing like a swarm of annoying mosquito in the summer around and around Wooyoung’s bleak face.

”Right back at you now you know how it feels to be ugly, pimple boy!” Of course Wooyoung isn’t serious. One or two massive pimple won't change the fact that Kang Yeosang is inarguably Ateez’s main visual who are well acknowledged by the Kpop industry. And he knows his friend means well, but still his annoying introverted-ness always manages to drive him to the edge. They are polar opposite anyway. However, talking about opposites, San’s behaviour towards him turns 180 degrees these days. Now whenever Wooyoung came into picture, the smiles were still there, jokes still came naturally, but he never looks at his eyes. Forget cuddles and kisses, they don't even talk when the other members are not present.

_’I know you like San ❤️🙈’_

The drone comes buzzing again along with Yeosang 's annoying handwriting. Wooyoung sets his position upright to reach the drone and tear the paper into pieces. He tries his best to suppress the panic that starts to creep up his eyes but Yeosang doesn't seem to mind. The drone boy navigates his baby back to put up another paper.

_’Yunho knows it too 🐶’_

Wooyoung only huffs. The ritual continues.

_~~’Yunho knows it too 🐶~~ _

_Heck everyone knows, now literally kiss and make_ ~~_up_ ~~ _out already just don't do it on our faces! 🤬🤬🤬’_

Wooyoung throws a hand pillow on Yeosang’s face. If he’s lucky, he’ll pop that sucker’s pimple. He can hear his roomate’s gasp but he doesn't care. Yeosang’s pimple pop is in the very bottom of his ”to be worried about” list, way lower than how many undies Mingi has left. Wooyoung goes back to his Korean copy of Agatha Christie’s light mystery novel because for the last 2 weeks he feels like reading and he can't let the chance slip by. He barely missed the almost silent humming drone, no longer carrying written letter, but attached is one of Yeosang’s priced menstruation pad.

”One more stupid shit and I’ll put you in a period!!” a full sized body pillow lands hard on Yeosang 's face, enough for the boy to realize that it is time to flee the room. So Yeosang and Yunho knows? The others too? Even that blockhead Mingi? Is he that pathetically transparent about his feeling to San? Or is it just Yeosang’s wild guess and his favorite mind game? Wooyoung growls low because either way he is fucked. His response to Yeosang’s allegations speaks for himself, but he is already in the state of not caring. They are ending anyway, him and San, back to square one, colleagues.

—-

”Dude, wanna go see a movie?” Mingi’s voice breaks the silence in that scorching hot room. It makes Wooyoung turns his head to only see Mingi in his oversized shirt and short pants waving at him.

”Who’s coming?”

”You usually ask what movie first.”

”... What movie?”

”Superhero.”

”Again??”

”Hey rude!!”

”Who’s coming?”

”You?”

”Better stop at _you_.”

Fortunately Mingi stopped at _you_ and they go out in their summer clothes with sunglasses shading them from violent sun while hiding parts of their faces. It is not like they are crazy famous, thus why they can still go around the shopping district without their manager yelling at them. Their current fame still yields relatively respective fanbase so maybe a fan or two spot them and snap picture for themselves but that’s it.

They manage to get tickets and Mingi orders a jumbo caramel popcorn and two cups of cola. Wooyoung yawns when the movie starts, going rampant with the villain’s background story and this and that. The action scene is super fine which Wooyoung finds himself clutching on his armrest getting engaged with the car chase, somehow hopeful that this movie will end up good. And then like billions other superhero movies there comes the unnecessary love scene between the superhero and the damsel in distress and Wooyoung wants to smack Mingi for even showing the slightest sign of ”aaawwwww”-ness because it's so fucking stupid. So Wooyoung scoffs while shoving his hand into the popcorn bucket, some of the popcorn spills out, making Mingi flinches.

”Hey, don't bring your lover’s quarrel here!” Mingi scream-whishpers and Wooyoung knows he’s definitely fucked.

~Continued


	15. Chapter 15

It’s tour dates. The air outside feels foreign. Even in the middle of July they still need extra clothes and feel that they just come out from a gigantic oven which is Korean summer and put inside a blast chiller on the western part of the hemisphere. However, once they step into a live house, things change and suddenly they are in the zone again, with the familiar sound of staff being busy, with Ateez’s playback playing on the background.

“Wooyoung-ah. You’ve got a message.” It’s a stage crew member. Wooyoung is sitting on one of the audience chair, sweating buckets because the live house venue won't give them full access to the air conditioning system if it's not concert day.

”Yeah?”

”Be careful with the railing on foyer 3, it's rusty.” Wooyoung always has a mini ritual at the backstage. He would spend some time to get himself together at the final minute right before the show. It’s a small gesture and it doesn't take much time.

”Thanks. Who says that?”

”San”

Of course Choi San. Because Wooyoung’s entry should be on foyer 2 but they changed it last minute and they don't have time for another rehearsal, and Choi San has to be that fucking considerate because of what? Because he doesn't want his band mate to hurt and ruins the show?

Wooyoung gives the staff a nod and goes back to his phone, monitoring their audio quality through the playback recording. He has to admit that there is still quite a vast room for them to improve but some people just have that gift. Jongho for example, the epitome of vocal pitch and stability. And then there's Hongjoong and Mingi who despite not having to fill in every single note, still do, and they don’t even do vocal training. Seonghwa and Yunho, both improving so freaking well and having the guts to feed the mics with all their might. Every night, Wooyoung and Yeosang struggles with breathing routine while supporting each other, hoping they will get better and be more trustworthy in live vocal even though they are in charge of performance. Finally San, whose breath alone can make fans sweat bullets from his intensity. The stage demon who nowadays tends to rely on playback while focusing on choreography which is stupid because He knows he can do both quite perfectly.

Wooyoung continues to focus on the chorus, feeling the sharp notes from Jongho melt together with San’s softer tone. The one that whispers good mornings and kisses him good nights, and breaths passion everytime they’re tangled together. And now he can’t concentrate anymore because he can feel his pants getting tighter.

\---

”But for real though, what am I supposed to wash my butt with?” Hongjoong smacks his phone twice while holding the door knob for Wooyoung. For this current Europe tour, the roulette has decided that the two of them should room together. Wooyoung thanks the God for this arrangement but he asks that same God to stop Hongjoong from bitching about toilets because this is what, their 3rd or 4th time coming to the continent yet the leader still has not used to local toilet routine.

”Wanna know mine? Spray bottle.” Wooyoung snickers seeing the look on Hongjoong’s face. He doesn't really use spray bottle because he is fine with toilet paper but he had seen Jongho used one. Some people just need more time to adapt.

The pair walks down to the meeting room for dinner. That is before Hongjoong pardons himself to the toilet, wondering what he ate wrong and seriously considering the spray bottle. Wooyoung only shakes his head, no longer can hide the sound of his stomach growling and enters the meeting room. But then he wants to go back in time and tell the high schooler him to study English better because all that he can see are the caucasian staff members from what he guesses is the local partnership agency.

A woman in her late 30 approaches him and asks him questions in English. Wooyoung’s English is not the worst and he can more or less roughly guesses standard conversations but the lady speaks like a bullet train and there is this problem of how to answer those questions too. Thanks to Korea’s passive foreign language education.

”Um, eh, food? want food.” sometimes intuition works faster than any brain function and Wooyoung curses his completely dull intuition for not realizing how stupid he sounds right now. Probably curses Hongjoong’s bowel movement too because he feels a hand slings around his shoulder while that familiar high pitched voice mutters an almost perfect English.

”Sorry, wrong room.”

Wooyoung can't look up to his savior, not even sure if he can face him again for the rest of his life as the lean figure drags him out of the room. A familiar scent of cologne tickles his nosebud and reminds him again how he actually misses them.

”Th.. Thanks.” He says. If he has a gun with him, he’ll definitely kill himself to wipe that reddish hue out of his fumming face.

”If only i’m quick enough to turn on my camera, Yeosang will be proud of me.” San chuckles lightly, as crisp as the sound of dried autumn leaves blown by the wind which is the beautiful arch of the boy’s honey smile. Wooyoung internally screams at how cheesy his mind describes San’s long gone luster, and he isn't slick enough to hide his blush as he realizes that San still hasn't let go of his shoulder. Somehow his grip tightens as they approach the so called meeting room.

”Does this mean a truce?” Wooyoung squakes, small and hesitant.

”Are we in a war?”

Wooyoung can feel a smile blooms on his own face, finding something that was lost for the last few weeks refilling the void in his chest. He doesn't understand how Choi San flips his world around, knocks everything down, and still be forgiven with the slightest of his precious smile. Maybe he never will, but the warmth of that hand around his shoulder is what matters the most to him now. Dear God Jung Wooyoung is seriously ill.

”No.”  
  


He eats so well that night.

~ Continued


	16. Chapter 16

_”Make some noise atiny!!”_

_The live house was nothing grand. But even with minimum decoration and lighting, unlike Korean TV stages, it was easily one of the best acoustically functioning concert venue they’ve ever had. The fan proximity too, was a perfect fit, not too close and not too far. Everytime they did details on their parts, the fans cheered like their lives depended on it. Like when Mingi did that acrobatic mic flip which ended up in him rolling on the floor and striked Yeosang down, or when Seonghwa made out with his mic stand when the acoustic version of Wonderland came to play. Even Hongjoong forgot how they supposed to keep their idol image with him rapping back to back while clutching on Mingi’s angry red hair, licking his own lips like a hungry wolf. This foreign crowd didn't care of that friggin idol image whatsoever. They were thirsty for music, for performance, and the adrenaline, and somehow that excitement resonated really well because all of the members performed like they were possessed. Wooyoung even trembled when he heard himself went crazy reciting the killing parts. He was a little bit taken aback at how loud the crowd screeched in response and he found himself looking back only to find his members looking at him with satisfactions, and pride?, on their eyes. He saw something else on San’s own burning pair though._

\---

”Hey.. Are you okay?”

San’s hoarse voice wakes Wooyoung up and instead of finding himself getting comfy with his cotton pajama and hotel bedding, he finds himself wrapped up in San’s gloriously thin body. He uses his bleary morning voice to ask his phone what time it is now. The woman behind his intelligent assistant immediately responds that it is 8 in the morning.

Wooyoung rolls his brain so hard to recollect his daily agenda. Today they don't have any filming scheduled because they deserve a rest after concert but they do have an evaluation meeting which wont start after noon thus they are allowed to have their free time until then. At least it is what he remembers which seems to be true since he can't see any urgency to dress up on his companion’s face. That face which never fails to erase his doubt away. That face which day by day becomes more and more aesthetic sometimes it makes Wooyoung’s face flushed for no reason at all.

That very same face still has hints of make up especially on his eyes which is funny because Wooyoung is usually the one who sleeps in his stage make up. He chuckles when he sees black smears on the white pillow case. Wooyoung tilts his body to face San, his own chest bare and broad and while they have nothing in between them, they still share that gross morning kiss.

Wooyoung can feel San placing his hand on his hip, traveling slowly to caress his loin when their kiss goes deeper.

”You stink..” comes his carefree answers.

”And here I almost think I have to carry you to the bathroom.”

So they’ve crossed the line. They’ve crossed every single fucking line that ever existed between best bros and after iterations of internal thinking and rethinking, Wooyoung definitely isn't happy about it.

There are several things to be noted in their recent Europe tour though. First of all the tour date coincidentally matched the pride parade week. Second of all everytime Wooyoung and San were within 1 meter radius from each other, the crowd went crazy loud, apparently WooSan is big there. Third of all, the adrenaline rush from the satanic setlist really drove him to the edge and he will never forget how loud the crowd srceeched when San rubbed and smooched him by the end of Hala-Hala. Not only that, but also the horror on Hongjoong’s face, and Mingi’s audible shocked gasp on the mic. They were so iconic they belonged in a museum. Fourth of all, Choi San in a choker.

And then Wooyoung wants to hate several people. The first one is the one that is already on his ”i plan to hate this guy but he is so lovable so fuck my plan” list, Jeong Yunho, because the guy is so big that he asked Wooyoung to switch room since he won't fit with anyone on a double bed. When asked ”why me?” Yunho answered casually by ”it’s San, who else?”. The second guy is the manager hyung because why in the flying fuck did he even book a double bed room for any of them???

After being contented of shifting the blame on anyone and anything possible, Wooyoung flips the bed cover, getting ready for a quick bath. He tries his best to ignore the stinging pain on his lower back but he can't hide a wince. The wince that he wants to engrave in a concrete brick and fucking hurl at the yesterday him because what is the point of moving out, of keeping distance, of solo jerk offs if after one adrenaline rush and several coincidences they ended up digging at each other’s mouth, limbs, and dicks?

The tidal wave of regret is washing over him as he ruffles his already messed up hair, tired of being colored and ironed. Wooyoung even lost track of his own mental statement that he wants to keep things casual because boy his feeling is a fucking mess, like his fading hair, that looked so good under the dim light last night. Tangled with raven locks, they formed a swirl of yin and yang perfection moving in harmony at every single momentum of their dancing on the sheet. The needy cries, the trails of tears, lust, and nail prints are still fresh in Wooyoung’s memory and apparent on their flesh.

”Didn’t you want me to carry you?”

”Fuck off.”

”Hey what’s with the sudden mood change?”

Wooyoung flails his hand and somehow San understands, letting him carrying himself to the bathroom, limping. The atmosphere drops several degrees more tense but Wooyoung can hear San growls and makes a way for himself to the bathroom. It doesn't take much effort to get in because forget locks, they only have a sheet of frosted glass between them. He no longer wants to hate his manager, he wants to curse him. He knows the company is tight on budget but at least book a proper hotel please.

A wet hand rests on his shoulder under the shower, a warm head follows. San’s slightly taller figure helps him to place his forehead on the back of Wooyoung’s head.

”Hey San. What are we?”

It’s the first time Wooyoung voices his usually well hidden San-related-anxiety and the only answer he gets is his own words echoed by the marble walls.

~Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Wooyoung is in a big big big dilemma up to the point where he is even scared of opening his smartphone. He did one stupid thing after watching a music show yesterday. He has no one to consult. He has one option though, but as long as that passive aggressiveness still rule Kang Yeosang like crazy, he’d rather die like a man. If he still feels like one that is.  
  


Remember the girl from trainee days? After quite a long time without contact, Wooyoung figured out that she just debuted and her group does really well on the chart, meaning they are in the same shoes now. And the rest is just Wooyoung being stupid and a bit crazy.

_’Congratulations on debuting, Hoobae!’_

He sent her a text. It seemed harmless at first and she responded well too, up until they were reminiscing the hardships they faced when they were trainees that Wooyoung realized the chat had gone too long. It was butt crack o'clock so his thought was drown in imaginary cocaine when he wrote something dumb like

_’We should meet sometime.’_

And the worst part was that she agreed. They even set a date. But here is the thing, Wooyoung is currently in the state of partial disconnection because of Choi fucking San drives him to a corner, the corner of ’stupid things commission festival’. Because after that one sex and no clarity on their relationship, they did it again, and again, and again, and in every little chance they got, and it drives him crazy.

_’Okay. See you there then.’_

It seemed that she matured a bit. She no longer uses those abundance of smileys and emoticons, and there was more weight in her words but Wooyoung wouldn't lie, he expected more. He expected something to ease the big fat whale inside his chest. The big fat whale that screams Choi San in the middle of the night, in the break of the day, and in all daylight.

The next day, he realizes what a douche bag he is being. There are 3 unread messages and he can't bear to open it.

”What did you do this time?” he hears Yeosang calling for his sanity.

”What did I do?”

”... It’s your ’I did foolish thing and I don't know what to do’ face.”

And Wooyoung wants to cry because his bestest friend is still with him all this time after all.

\---

”You stupid fucking shit! I can't believe you!”

”Hey hear me out! I-”

”You’re not only dragging us, you’re dragging her too!”

”Yah but doesn't it mean that she wants it too?!”

They have to make sure none of this leaks out so they have Yeosang’s speaker on, blasting hard rock inside their room. Yeosang rarely raises his voice so when he does, it really smacks Wooyoung on the face and pierces through his chicken heart.

”Listen, she had it harder than us and she’s finally in a good place and you have the heart to crush that?” Yeosang shakes his head, still not trusting what his friend is about to do to their old pal within her sacred Kpop rookie phase.

”Why is it all about her? So you’re saying that she’s more important than me?” Wooyoung’s whine prompts Yeosang to turn his head and bosses towards his direction with his pride shattering gaze turned on.

”Yes. She. Is.” He pokes Wooyoung’s forehead with his index finger on every punctuation so hard that he thinks it will leave holes. ”Because your affair with San is so fucking stupid I don't even want to comment on that. Now get yourself together and be a man.”

Wooyoung grumbles head down while rubbing his sore forehead, doesn't have the guts to look up to Yeosang’s brilliantly judgemental eyes.

”But what if she wants it?”

A pause

”Then it’s her problem.”

\---

Wooyoung sees a hand waving at him. They agreed to meet at an uptown traditional food stall so meeting fans is almost impossible. There are old couples sitting around them, sipping tea and mostly enjoying the rural nuance in the morning. He hurriedly comes to sit in front of her. She wears navy blouse and jeans with a casual cap crowning her shiny hair.. She is still beautiful, lively, a bit masculine sometimes but overall she is still the same her.

”Hey long time no see!”

He sees the sparkles in her eyes as she blabbers about how grand the idol world is and that’s adorable. He once thought that way too until comebacks and tours hit him like a Hurricane. He lets her says what is on her mind, whether she has questions, as a senior in the industry, he’ll happily give her tips and tricks if it means helping her with her career. She really seems like she’s enjoying the conversation and somehow looking up to him. He doesn't understand why but he starts to think of her as the ambitious little sister who struggles to meet her brother in a higher place as an equal. The whale on his chest comes whistling again, is he really gonna do that with her?

”Now look at you, big shot!” she acclaimes while poking Wooyoung on the shoulder by her long index finger. ”Ateez’s sexy beast who seduces men and women alike.” She grins.

Here it comes. The old Wooyoung will definitely take this chance to smooth things out, goes around the main event a bit, and then strikes when all things are checked.

”And also Park Seonghwa and Choi San. Man what a group!”

Okay that's the cue. He laughs dryly, adding comedic effect and whatnot. Playing like a lion being led to a cage, his consciousness gradually regains its composure. They talk more, the cloud in Wooyoung’s head clears little by little and finally they can talk freely like a pair of sunbae and hoobae until the clock tells them it is time to part.

How just hearing the name Choi San affects him that much, even though in this case in a good way, is alarming. It is no longer butterflies in his chest or the carnal desire to dominate and to be dominated, it is just pure feel good. He's in tooo deep for the man and probably this is the perfect time to just embrace it and hope he will someday have the guts to confess things in the most harmless way possible. Again, someday though. Wooyoung still wants to enjoy things as it is.

”Hey it’s nice talking to you again.” She says, and Wooyoung hopes she wont do what she always did when they parted, but she does give him a peck on the cheek. ”I’m determined to not have any relationship until I reach success. Thanks for not making me think otherwise.” She smiles and he understands. That kiss is a goodbye kiss. He shudders, feeling so dirty for even thinking to use this girl to his own advantage. Such a bastard.

After she vanishes into her taxi, Wooyoung’s fingers confidently dances through his phone screen.

_’I’m rooming with you for our next tour.’_

_~Continued_


	18. Chapter 18

”Shit. It has been a while since we do it on a bed.”

Wooyoung throws himself on the bed. A real bed, not the bunk bed the 8 members of Ateez share that squeaked at every little movement they made. They are still sweating, catching breath, the air still reeks of after sex, and probably Wooyoung 's desperate cry still echoes somewhere down the hall. But he feels contented and somehow the tingle in his chest feels pleasant.

On the other side of the bed San sits cross-legged with his back on his companion. He turns his head and peeks over his shoulder to appreciate the body that coddled him endless that night, wrapped in nothing but white sheet and a thin layer of residual pheromone. Wooyoung squints his eyes, asking with his gaze what is wrong.

”Dude, ” Comes San’s faded mutter.

”Huh?”

”Dude I think I love you.”

_Dude I think I love you_

_Dude I think I love you_

_I think I love you_

_I love you_

_I lo-_

Wooyoung can hear the world cracks under his horrified holler.

”HUH YOU FUCKING WHAT??!”

San only exhales and drops his head in response, hands covering his face while pulling on his dual colored hair.

”You dare saying that?! After all this?! Yah talk to me San!”

Wooyoung yanks San’s shoulder, hoping him to face his way but to no avail. San is too deep in whatever shit he is in to respond him properly and Wooyoung is not having any of it.

”You..! What the fu- this is sooo anticlimactic and for what?? What do you even want with this?!” the rampant goes on.

”Well what do you want me to say?!” San finally snaps back.

”I don't know! Maybe responded better when I asked you what we are?! You left me hanging after I got sacked and wandering what the hell we’re doing and aaaaarrrghhh this is too much! You’re too much!” Now they both have their heads on their hands, none of them has cool enough head to assess things with clearer conscience. But then again there might not be any conscience clear enough to deal with such things like this, like Woosan’s messed up string of relationship.

”You know what, I almost ruined someone’s career, and ours if you even care, and what the fuck were you doing?! Teasing me on live streams?? I am having nightmares of Dispatch and Mingi laughing at how pathetic I am! And urgh don't make me start on how I am a prey to Yeosang!!“ Wooyoung rambles more while throwing empty punches on the bed. ”Aargghhhhhh” He finally exhales after a series of meaningless combat with the innocent layers of sheet. There is a minute of silence between them as he regains his composure. ”So what do you want from me?” the rage finally calms down but his face is still red from the feeling stew of embarrassment, anger, relief, happiness, and a hundred more other feelings that he can't describe.

”I don't want anything, I just want you to know.”

”And I want to punch you so bad because you’re so fucking lame!”

”... Go ahead.”

_’smack!’_

Wooyoung punches San right on his biceps because he can't do it on an idol’s face and he doesn't want to injure him by punching his chest or his stomach, but he makes sure that the punch hurts and leave red mark. Blue mark if possible because then everytime San sees it he will be reminded of how much of a torture he is to Jung Wooyoung.

”Ouch! That fucking hurts!!”

”Yah it’s a punch it meant to hurt!”

”You’d be more intimidating if you put some pants on...” San should've known better that it will only fuel Wooyoung’s fury more by saying it, but he does it anyway because he doesn't have a choice. He doesn't know what to say except for some corny icebreakers. The next thing he knows is Wooyoung showering him with pillow punches and a body slam, hands flailing everywhere awkwardly in an attempt to cover his missbehavior while screaming

”Choi Saaaaaaann!!”

San only curls himself in defense until the aggressor runs out of energy and falling down limp on top of him. Wooyoung is catching breath once again. He has done at least two cardio workouts in one morning, it is an achievement on it's own.

”Hey, does it mean you love me too?” San slips a hand in between Wooyoung’s messy hair, patting the tired scalp for a moment.

”I don't say that.”

”So you don't love me?”

”I don't say that either.”

”You’re difficult.”

”Say that again and i’ll literally kick your bare ass.”

”...”

”Urgh. Yah, San, what are we?”

”I don't know. Someone told me a relationship may ruin our team focus.”

”Hongjoong said that.”

”But we are already in a relationship. We’re Woosan, right?”

Wooyoung grumbles in response. No matter what the situation is, he just can't win against those pretty dimples and soft voice, and those sharp eyes that scream ’I want you’ at even the slightest encounter they have. Thinking back, is Wooyoung blind for not noticing? The way San always makes room for their secret little meetings despite his busy schedule, the way he throws his gaze away when Wooyoung makes excessive skinship with the other members, the way he genuinely cares for him without asking anything in return. Wooyoung must’ve been blind. He is about to make amends when suddenly..

_BANG_

”YOU DO REALIZE OUR ROOMS HAVE CONNECTING DOOR, RIGHT? YOU’RE TRAUMATIZING MINGI!”

Shit Yunho.

~Continued


	19. Chapter 19

”So.”

”Yeah.”

”Yeah what?”

”We’re sorry.”

”Yah, sorry for what? What’s going on.”

”Mingi say something. You look like you know something.”

”No, he can't.”

”He doesn't know anything.”

”So Yunho you talk.”

”You mean the sword fight? Or what I-”

”Why the fuck you ask us to gather like this?”

”Guys I need explanations.”

”Guys my noodle is boiling.”

”Go get some popcorn too.”

”Get it by yourself you dipshit.”

”Yah! Manner!”

”Hey be serious.”

”Seriously, stop. Now San and Wooyoung say again why you’re sorry. I have a feeling what this is all about but I don't like it at all so you better get straight to the point.” Hongjoong knocks the dinner table with the bottom of his smartphone at least 3 times to get the team’s attention. They have formed the trial circle again with San in the middle but this time Wooyoung tags along on his side.

”You guys know I can't keep secret and I sincerely thought it is better for the team if at least everyone knows. Ahem.” Yunho starts.

”Well, me and Wooyoung...” San grabs the baton from Yunho. ”We are in a deeper relationship than we thought we would be.” He exhales and inhales in record time, beside him Wooyoung sits red faced.

”Like who on earth doesn't know about that?” the irony in Seonghwa’s words hangs on the air, tickling the ears of those who weren't within 5 meter radius from that faithful connecting door that faithful night.

”Like those who doesn't know Wooyoung loves San licking his scrotum-YOUcH!!” Mingi jumps several centimeters from his seat. The whole room can almost hear the sound of his skin being twisted by Yunho’s deadly pinch.

”Mingi you bastard! You said you’d shut up!” the chair clatters as Wooyoung rises from his seat, ready to charge on the already wincing redhead. The realization hits him 3 second too late. Now Wooyoung can only hope none of his band members will ever bring the fact that he likes San licking his balls to the table ever again. Though it is pretty farfetched.

”Wait wait wait so you’re saying that you two are like-” Jongho makes questionable gesture with his hands, doesn't have the heart to put it into words because no word is poetic enough to cover what activity includes balls licking.

”Like fucking.” Mingi interferes ”Like yeah San that's it go faster and then animal sounds.”

”No I didn't say that!!”

Wooyoung’s chair clatters once again and this time, nor San or Yunho are even bothered to break the fist fight between the two. Meanwhile, San can see from the corner of his eyes that Hongjoong throws himself on his chair while exhaling a long ass sigh as if accepting his worst nightmare coming true. The way the leader scrunches his nose reminds him when Ateez almost didn't debut and he suddenly feels really bad for him.

”Does anyone have anything to say?” Hongjoong continues despite his own urge to scream ’WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MORONS THINKING!!’ to the lovebirds.

”Told ya.” From the corner of the freakishly long table, a composed baritone voice vines through the chaos. Yeosang at the same time wants to be and doesn't want to be happy for his best friend.

”Anyone else?”

None of them speaks out because they arguably have synonymous response to this. Knowing the two really well over the years, deep down they know if they are about to set a wall between them, it’ll only lead things to a more dubious and risky result rather than a predictable one.

”So what are you going to do from now on?” All eyes darts back to Wooyoung and San. ”Do you want to change room for a starter?”

”No. We would like to keep things as it is. We don't want this to change our dynamics and we’ll try to be as subtle as possible, like you’ll even forget we’ve ever talked about this.” getting back on his seat again, Wooyoung finally gives a piece of his thought.

”Well last night you surely weren't as subtle.”

“We’re sorry, okay! You’re never gonna let it go are you Mingi?”

”No, never!”

Wooyoung and Mingi banter a little bit more, leaving Seonghwa and Jongho whispering God knows what. San and Hongjoong are conversing about consequences, while the others preoccupied by thinking what should be their next move. On the middle of the table, a bag of prawn crackers sits silently, judging the whole mess as a mute witness. To put it nicely, they are fucked. Technically only one of them is, and no one even wants to know who although some might have an idea, but figuratively speaking, they are all fucked.

\---

”Holly shit, where did you get that, hyung?”

It’s a scroll. Half the length of Hongjoong’s leg and is covered in traditional looking fabric one only sees in historical dramas.

”Looted from my Nana’s garage.”

Yunho only observes from a far as Seonghwa flaps the scroll open, revealing his huge, bold, and curvy handwriting filling all the gaps within the white sheet. It says:

_1\. No sex ANYWHERE within the dorm._

_2\. San and Wooyoung are not allowed TOGETHER anywhere near the kitchen._

_3\. No making out, cuddling, kissing, or whatsoever in the common room. Holding hands is okay._

_4\. Room change is only allowed for 3 days maximum._

_5\. If the manager comes, close this scroll and put it inside the vase._

_6\. If cameras come for variety shows, burn this. I’ll loot more scrolls._

_-Sincerely, someone with common sense._

”Hyung why do so much?” wholeheartedly though, Yunho agrees, but to put that on the wall might ruin the already fragile trust the members put on the troublemakers. It's like shoving a big ass writing ”BE CAREFUL OF WOOSAN FUCKING” on their faces.

”Do you think only Mingi is traumatized with them? Come on Yunho be honest how many time do you catch them doing gross thing?” Even though Hongjoong’s legendary nagging is prominent around the globe, Seonghwa’s roll twice on your sanity is also a force to be reckoned. So Yunho winces.

”Like I lost count of it.” He says, finally saying nothing about the scroll and the Woosan commandments that is now hung pretty on their common room wall. Over the years, their dorm has become more and more homey that it is not rare to find Yeosang’s accidental drone repair workshop on the corridor, or Jongho and Wooyoung fights for the jacket laying on the floor, or Hongjoong finishing his 7th 1000 pieces puzzle on the common room’s floor and barking at everyone to not step on it. One or two ancient scrolls of kama sutra won't hurt.

”See? WeRe gOiNg to bE sUbtLe, yOu’LL fOrGeT abOuT tHiS. My ass.” As one of the few who uses the kitchen, Seonghwa’s whole OCD self felt adulterated when he caught the two grinding on the kitchen’s marble top. ’ _I’m borrowing the kitchen, gonna film AchallangeZ_ ’ he said. The oldest will never trust Jung Wooyoung again in his life. Choi San is a close second.

”Haha, wait until you’re one of their roommates, hyung.” Seonghwa looks at Yunho with sympathetic eyes. Wooyoung and San are lucky. They room with Yunho, one of the most lovable and patient guy on earth, and Yeosang who has borne being Wooyung’s best friend for more than half a decade.

The dorm is pretty chill at 8, only muted sounding music and Jongho’s occasional hiccough vibrated faintly through the corridor. Seonghwa and Yunho are lovely morning birds so them being up before anyone else is the norm that no one minds. They used to spend time quietly doing yoga or reading morning news on their phones. Occasionally some of the other members wake up, opening the refrigerator door for fresh milk or just filling their tumbler with tap water. It is all normal up until they see Wooyoung tiptoeing to the kitchen, and then their shoulders sag.

”Hold it.” That voice is officer Park Seonghwa’s sudden inspection voice.

”Uh yeah?”

”What are you doing?”

”I’m hungry.”

”Then why are you sneaking?” the hyung frowns and the taller one sighs.

”I’m.. I’m not sneaking.” Seonghwa thinks that it's about time Wooyoung realizes that he’s far from a decent liar but the boy appears to be somehow convinced with that shaky stutter.

”Let me see what’s in your back.”

”No it’s nothing.”

”Hogwash. Turn around.”

It has been a while since Seonghwa is not in the receiving end of Woosan bullying. This can be nice, he thinks to himself. He may even enjoy dragging whatever thing behind Wooyoung’s back to boost his standing within the hierarchy. It is all fun and hopeful until he sees the familiar maroon colored fabric that his mind drifts off to where he was about to make one of the most critical choice of his life.

Seonghwa always feels comfortable in the kitchen. When he was 13, his uncle gave him a robot plastic model and since then he couldn’t let go of the hobby. So when he saw the Gundam themed apron on the internet, he was sobbing because Yeosang, the other Gundam enthusiast, said it was ugly. But then he thought fuck Yeosang. Park Seonghwa couldn't resist the charm of working on his favourite dish, in a red Aznable apron, while jamming to Gundam war OST. He bought the ridiculously expensive tertiary goods with his first money he got from Ateez’s gig. In other words, it was historical.

”Calm down hyung, calm down. We’re sorry. Okay. In my defense, I don't even know this is yours...” Wooyoung puts his free palm in front of Seonghwa, moving it in a calming manner because it is clear that the older needs time to process the whole thing.

”Wooyoung-ah why do you even need an apron?”

”Trust me you don't wanna know, Yunhoe.”

”JUNG WOOYOUNGXGDVSGHAXCRJSGVWE!!!!!”

~Continued


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I’m sorry for any mistakes be it grammar, storyline, characters, and everything. I don't have beta reader and English is my 2nd language, Thank you for those who are staying until the end. See you in the next story! ❤️

_”Jung Wooyoung.”  
  
_

_”Choi San.”_

_This man is stunning, San thought at their first meeting. He knew he didn't expect to meet fuglies in a kpop boygroup agency, but this man’s visual was on another level. Even without make up, his face was still glowing as if he just finished recording a cosmetic CF and decided to keep the sparkling effect with him. There was this depth about his silence too, somehow reminded San of an innocent wisdom that only the purest of the endangered pure people in this rotten world could possess. And that was Kang Yeosang. And no, San was not even the slightest bit gay._

_Behind the obvious holder of the visual title, there was always a loud mouthed tryhard tagging along. San didn't particularly like those types of people because they painfully reflected himself sometimes. Overall, the candidates of San’s future group looked like a bunch of eager beavers. He didn't mind tho since he was one himself._

_\---_

_”Like what?”_

_”Like hoe-ing our friendship. You know fanservice and all. Yeosang hates skinship so I can't really do that with him. And we’re cool, right?”_

_It was shallow. It was so fucking shallow. And San, albeit not being proud of himself, wouldn't mind extra publicity. Over the year, Jung Wooyoung had proven himself to be an excellent dancer and he was extremely hardworking. San no longer had the heart to dislike the boy anymore so he took the offer. Fans called them Woosan._

_\---_

_Even up until recently, Wooyoung and Yeosang somehow have an extreme love-hate relationship. Everytime they fought, Yeosang will be holed up in his room and Wooyoung will build a mental care corner in the common room to rant to whoever came first. San just happened to be one of those people and everytime Wooyoung touted about the (mostly) meaningless quarrel, he always chuckled because despite his voluptuous appeal, Jung Wooyoung was such a kid._

_\---_

_Skinship was fine. San hugged his members, got piggybacked, sat on and being sat on, but truthfully for kissing, he preferred not to. He was not opposed to it, and so was the kissy squad. Just look at how Mingi and Wooyoung went around kissing people. San didn't, but for reality game punishment, why not? The industry was harsh and San deeply apologizes to those who are within the LGBTQ society, but he also needs to survive. It was just a little bit alien when Wooyoung kissed him on vlive for nothing, and when they did kiss on reality shows (which was usually on the PD’s script), Wooyoung’s kiss lingered a tad too long. The alien didn't make him gaged, or scoffed though, the alien just did alien thingie in San’s stomach._

_—-_

_’omg look at those heart eyes!! >.<’_

_Ateez monitors their social media activities and a lot of fans pointed out the more and more obvious Woosan content nowadays. San observed Wooyoung’s eyes on the monitor. It was not any different than his usual peculiar pair. He put on another keen eyes on the comment._

_’San’s heart eyes is ❤️❤️❤️’_

_Wait wait wait, what? He rewound the clip and saw just how his gaze also remained a tad too long on the jumping chaos called Jung Wooyoung._

_Shite._

_\---_

_Again the thing with skinship is that as long as you want to thrive in the Kpop industry, you have to bear with it for a while, or at least one or two pairs in your group should. But while San is one of the members who has the decency to plunge himself into the rabbit hole, sometimes the other members jumped across their character and took away San’s role. Hypothetically speaking, San should be happy he didn't have to go through any firsthand embarrassment with all the touching and groping but somehow he couldn't control himself when he saw Seonghwa tucking Wooyoung like a little kid, or Mingi just hoe-ing around and latching himself on to Woo like a giant baby koala._

_—-_

_On fan meetings, a fan service heaven, San often went for a toilet break and slapped his cheeks to get himself together because the whole thing was so stupid. On other occasions like interviews or reality shows where he was not as fortunate, he would put his eyes on something else that was not the captivating complexion that made him squirmed nights after nights. Thank God Yunho sleeps like a log so San could deal with his unfinished businesses rather peacefully._

_\---_

_Jeong Yunho is a good boy. Sometimes San wants to visit his mother and brings her rice cake just to show her appreciation on how her son takes a good care of him. He just didn't understand how something extremely trivial like forgetting to dry his laundry could move the giant sunshine out of their perfectly peaceful room while inviting the devil himself in. The devil was dressed in a comfy pajama set with a Batman alarm clock on his hand._

_—-_

_San eyed the horror DVD cover given by his sister. Dear God is this the sign?_

_Probably it was THE sign. Probably God exists after all too, because what was the likelihood of him being under Jung Wooyoung’s arm? And the occasional pats and back rubs? Was he still in his daydream? San was genuinely terrified for the first half of the horror movie but those ghosts could eat horse shit for all he cared because God fucking damn it for once they were not in front of the cameras and Wooyoung’s hands were just basically everywhere._

_\---_

_San couldn't remember when he was being such a good boy, or even the last day he actually prayed for anything in his life but things went exceptionally well for him. Sure he nearly fainted once or twice especially when they first lip locked and it was not because of any PD or cameras. But then his brain almost short circuited when they went for things that were no longer questionable but clearly sexual. Good thing he didn't really fainted or short circuited or anything resembling those poor and pathetic reactions because it seemed that Wooyoung didn't waver even one bit. They were (he thought) equally fearless and YOLO. If Woo liked the YOLO San, San would be, for him, anything._

_\---_

_It seemed that Wooyoung warmed himself to San not only sexually but also somehow mentally? Like the way he asked San’s help to vocal coach him while admiring the perfectionist little Choi Jongho, also the way he admitted his wrongdoings and even agreeing to San’s greenhorn advice to make it right, and other silly souding enlightenments that warmed even San’s deepest emotional cell._

_Was it okay to be hopeful?_

_\---_

_Just when San thought it couldn’t get any better, it didn't._

_One peaceful day after he came back from his holiday, Wooyoung was no longer in his room. Don’t worry, Yunho’s mama. San still loves Yunho and loves rooming with him but he’s talking about Jung Wooyoung, his first love. Now that the man of interest himself was somehow backing up a bit, the unbearable pang on San’s chest continued down to eat his guts while desperately screaming ’YOU FUCKING LOVE HIM YOU DUMBASS!!’. He had never experienced this before, this was so much more than his high school (he thought) heartbreak._

_No one knew about this but he spent the entire night meditating to ESQ spiritual music to regain his composure as morning slowly crept to attack. He managed a ’good morning’ and a smile but that was it. He couldn't take anything more than that. After being defeated with utter patheticness, he backed the fuck up too._

_\---_

_Fuck adrenaline, fuck Hala Hala, fuck his terrible love sickness. He got possessed. It was the only viable reason that San could think of. Of course he couldn't blame Wooyoung’s godly glimmer under the post-concert complacency because it was always there. Also Wooyoung dissipating his pheromone throughout the world is now a basic knowledge within the Kpop industry. So why San should be bothered by it now out of all time?_

_But for real though, any sane human being wouldn't be able to refuse those alluring dark orbs. It was already way past any gender subordination because glamorous body line, melodic moans, and otherworldly enchantment were never restricted to any specific gender. And it led San in a trance where suddenly all of his senses were dulled except for those sweet sweet pleasure receptors. It was one of if not the best night of San’s life. The night where Jung Wooyoung laid only for Choi San._

_”Hey San, what are we?”_

_San’s worst fear just came true._

_\---_

_San was a coward. He was a bloody coward. Relationship like this, like the vague and taboo one which contradicts most major social norms was already hard to begin with. But rather than putting a name onto whatever courtship that was bred from Woosan’s negligence, San chose to run but while being the biggest jerk on earth because he still dared cultivating Jung Wooyoung’s mouth watering exquisiteness. Honestly he would pay bucks for people who knew a bigger bastard than him just to make him felt a little bit better._

_But another notable mystery was still: what the fuck was Jung Wooyoung thinking?_

_\---_

_There was one thing different that night. San and Wooyoung were always scientists at heart. They loved to explore the world and according to statistics and a little bit of constant meddling, the best methodology for problem solving was through empirical approach. To put it simply, they had overworked the concept of trial and error since they even came to embrace the errors and normalized them with compromises._

_That night, the said compromise was perceived unusually personal by San. As if the act of compromising itself was not already couple-ish enough, San had to endure Wooyoung moaning his name. They had tons of sexual intercourses but they always kept things casual. They did moan of course, and everyone knew Wooyoung was never the quiet one in the group, but even San thought moaning someone’s name mid sex only happened in softcore porn. When Woo did it, it was unquestionably accidental because his pupil suddenly dilated and his hand wailed weirdly. Of course it ruined San’s pace. But for the sake of release they resisted the urge to ”what the fuck” it and kept their passion level._

_By morning, they did it once again. And while the hotel bed was so sturdy and wide to the point where they could roll 5 times without falling off it, there were so many things waging war inside San’s head. Most of it was of course the ashen head calling his name ever so wantingly and San almost couldn't stop himself from crying back Wooyoung’s name with additional sexy romantic adjectives he’d been dealing with lately._

_When San finally said he loved him, Wooyoung called him names, threw a fit about him messing up with his life, and whatnot. San wanted to clap back with well you know what? The favor was definitely returned so no thank you! But seeing how much those lovely dark orbs quivered, he stopped because they were so emotionally ridden that Wooyoung was close to burst a cry of (frustrated relief?)._

_There were times where San speculated that the object of his desire had the tendency to reciprocate his interest but seeing the state they were in he had chosen to keep being oblivious. So now that he was willing to revoke his choice, that should mean somehow positive. Right?_

_He tried to pry when the hostility had subdued but Wooyoung still wouldn't budge. With how touchy and outspoken Jung Wooyoung was being, San never thought he was within the tsundere spectrum. But you know what? That made him even cuter despite San not liking the tsundere type in anime.  
  
_

_They slept hand in hand after refusing to think about how to deal with Yunho and Mingi later._

_\---_

_San had almost zero fuck to give if it wasn't for Wooyoung’s wellbeing and Kim Hongjoong. Well, Kim Hongjoong was the embodiment of hard work and passion and when it came to Ateez, who could represent it better than him? The way Hongjoong’s face sagged, forgetting his usual childlike hue really got him. He would gladly kneel, prepare dowry, and get the altar ready by tomorrow even if Hongjoong was not even his soon to be father in law. He cared about the other guys too but when it came to sacramental confession, Hongjoong was the one to go to._

_Wooyoung was silent. San spiritually thanked Mingi for breaking the ice (albeit with too much unnecessary TMI) so he could focus on eye fucking Hongjoong into forgiveness. Seonghwa and Jongho were not helping at all with them gossiping by the sideline. They should go to the market and join the ahjumas really._

_Despite all the dialogue about consequences, they managed to get out of the situation with minimum scratches. San would definitely celebrate the arguable win by kissing his love on the spot if it's not because of their promise to keep things subtle._

_\---_

_They couldn’t keep things subtle._

_Or at least in their defense, everyone kept on interfering whenever they’re missing each other. Can you imagine living in the same house with your lover but couldn't to anything? Try that times six because these pesky motherfuckers seemed to have sixth sense when it came to Woosan and were so determined to break it._

_Their life was on the edge when their manager came to the dorm without warning. But apparently God still loved Woosan because it was the 2nd of April. Manager hyung only scoffed lightly and Seongwha reconsidered having fuckery notice scroll in the common room._

_\---_

This summer breathes several more degrees for the sole reason of annoying woosan, or so it seems. San has to peel as much layer off him as possible because even with air conditioning, extra moisture is still persistent in the air. If the heat keeps on going strong, it is best to avoid the dance room (when the AC is not on), the kitchen (except for the water tap and refrigerator), and basically any organic heat source. Which also means being near Wooyoung tortures him both physically and mentally. Wooyoung is like a human portable gas heater in the winter, so summer is the time where for the good of himself and the people surrounding him, he should literally keep his hands for himself.

“Hey, your root is showing.” San traces the skin print on Wooyoung’s scalp.

”I wanna get highlights.” The younger chirps back with eyes still deeply absorbed into the manhwa in his hand.

The air is stuffy alright and Wooyoung got extra weight from their long comeback break but San will never back off from being Woo’s personal body pillow no matter what the circumstances are. What is additional sweat and gallons of water if it means he can rest his hands on his lover’s waist, nuzzle in between the faint smell of kiddy dragon ball shampoo, and just breathe in the whole existence of Jung Wooyoung?

San is not stupid, and he is certainly not ungrateful. While everyone chooses to stay in the nicely air conditioned common room, he is okay with cuddling in Wooyoung’s barely air conditioned room just because.

”I don't think it’ll suit you. I think you’d look better with solid color but I’m not not okay with a preview and my statement is not irreversible.” San knows his game and Woo is a sucker for word play and subtle tease so when the boy in his arms looks up with gleam in his eyes, gone already the peaceful afternoon with manwha and iced tea.

It has been like what 3 weeks? 4 weeks? Without sex and Choi junior grows more and more impatient as Jung Wooyoung starts stradling his lap while swiping his hair back, like the stupid things he learns to look sexy which might work on fans but not really for the members but San is an exception because what is not to love from Jung Wooyoung?

A lot.

A freaking lot.

Like his obsession with Spring Day because let's be honest, the song is a masterpiece but one doesn't really need them blasted 20 times a day minimum it has even become a white noise for Yeosang. Or his habit to point finger first before assessing the whole situation when push comes to shove. Or even his smelling socks. Let’s get real even though San wants Woo to be his angel, he is a human, a guy, a hardworking artist with a lot of flaws and a lot to give, just like himself. So when it comes to Jung Wooyoung, San just wants to make sure that Woo also got a lot to receive. If the world can’t give him enough, San will.

”Hey can we do it now?” It seems that not only Choi junior is impatient.

”The scroll’s gone anyway. And fuck park seonghwa we’ll deal with him later.” The man is actually lovely, just a bit too meddlesome. He’s not even close to an arc boss underling level so dealing with him is manageable given they put their earplugs on.

They continue their dance a bit. San’s sleeveless top has been tossed away and Wooyoung’s shorts are too short it gives the name ’shorts’ a well deserved pride. San’s hands are now playing with the loosely defensive rubber on Woo’s short while Woo charges back by biting San’s lower lip that makes him hisses in exasperation. San is delighted to learn that his little kitten is not that timid anymore because pre-confession Wooyoung was a beast, a siren, a guy with the least care in the world except for a quick fuck at the backstage, but after the confession, he became a whole soft baby virgin. San couldn't see where is the logic in that. Maybe the confession shocked him or he is never used to a fairly distributed physical and emotional attachment. But whatever it was, they are now in the best fucking balance because Wooyoung is the robotic fuck boy no more (far from it actually, as San learned how Woo’s mood, good or bad, pertained in each of his act even the smallest one) and San will give the world for him.

”I love you.” San whispers.

”How about not making me cringe until we finish this?”

”Do you love me?”

”All things in this world is relative.”

Inner San chuckles because this uncanny tsundere is so against saying ’I love you’s. It is not that San minds. He doesn't mind it even the slightest bit as long as he sees the obvious missbehavior and googly eyes staring stupidly at the bridge between San’s eyes. He is so fuckig cute. And also it is nice to hear the creative answer Wooyoung gives him to go around the the circle but never away from it. It is different everytime it is actually mindblowing. So San never stop saying it and asking for it back.

”So you don't love me?” This is his favorite part, where San would stop whatever he is doing and pouts, faking displeasure. Wooyoung’s face would fall, with egregious guilt in his lovely eyes, and then he would do his best to make up for it. Which makes San waaaaay happier than a mere ’I love you’.

So San IS probably a bit manipulative, but he always makes sure that Wooyoung’s mood is in the brighter spectrum before doing any of that or he’d be cancelled HARD. San won't forget the dark age.

”What is the difference between ’maybe’ and ’maybe not’?” Wooyoung looks back on him with squinted eyes.

_Ooooops.. Someone had a bad day.._

”Ummm.. I love you??” San grins sheepishly. Well, it seems like he won't get away with it today. Everyday is an adventure, and San would love jaunting around if it’s with Woo.

”So stop the bullshit and move on.” San got slapped lightly on the cheek. A slap full with love, compromise, and wit, it is so disgustingly sweet that they would rather die than getting seen by the members doing that.

Talking about the members, it is awfully quiet outside but the loud whirring of the fan blower and muffled sound coming from the television is enough proof that they are preoccupied enough to not bother them. Probably the movie is just too good that those bullies don't even realize the hovering danger of Woosan commandment breach. Both boys giggle at each other at the thought of that. Their hands find each other in the middle and shift jointly to caress the building discomfort under their skin. San is ready to flip their position while Wooyoung seems certain to defend his. It is when both of them are ready for the fight of domination when the defenseless little dorm room door creaked open.

”JUNG WOOYOUNG CHOI SAN THE BLOODY FUCKING FUCKERY!!”

_Come on.. again?_

_~End_

**Author's Note:**

> I will always welcome any discussion in the comment section. I like to talk about a group's music and background!


End file.
